Double Décès
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: André l'avait peut-être sauvée d'une balle perdue, mais il n'avait pas pu la sauver de celle qui s'était logée dans son cœur le 13 juillet 1789.


Disclaimer : Lady Oscar ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : André l'avait peut-être sauvée d'une balle perdue, mais il n'avait pas pu la sauver de celle qui s'était logée dans son cœur le 13 juillet 1789.

******Double Décès**

C'était juste irréel.

André.

Mort.

André mort, à ses pieds, gisant dans son sang avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, son seul œil encore valide fixant pour l'éternité le ciel flamboyant en cette fin du 13 juillet de l'an de grâce 1789.

André, son compagnon de toujours, son ami d'enfance, son confident, son amant, son double, son autre, parti dans l'inconnu qui suivait la vie.

André mort. A ses pieds. Par sa faute. Parce qu'elle était le chef de sa compagnie. Sans elle, il vivrait encore. Parce que sa simple existence avait condamné à mort le dernier des Grandier.

André était mort. Elle était sa meurtrière. Parce qu'il était mort à cause d'elle. Parce qu'il l'avait protégée d'une balle, perdue dans le feu de la bataille, alors qu'elle était trop absorbée par son propre combat. Il s'était précipité sur elle et pris la balle à sa place. Oscar songeait en observant le cadavre de celui qui vivait jadis comme étant André Grandier qu'elle avait été une tortionnaire pour le roturier toute sa vie durant. Il avait souffert sur le plan émotionnel, la voyant agir en homme malgré son sexe, en la regardant s'éprendre d'un autre alors qu'il l'aimait tant, en l'écoutant déblatérer ses peines comme une imbécile alors que lui souffrait depuis des années. Il avait également souffert jusque dans son corps. Il avait du connaître des nuits bien solitaires avec ses rêves pour seul opium. Il avait sacrifié un œil pour elle. Il avait quasiment sacrifié le second également. Toujours pour elle.

André avait-il connu une once de bonheur dans sa brève existence avant que son âme ne s'envole, tel un oiseau dans le ciel ?

Oscar se plaisait à croire que oui. Ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Quelques jours avant son trépas. Ce fut la seule fois où les rêves d'André avaient pu se réaliser. Leurs sentiments étaient dévoilés. Et juste avant son voyage final, elle s'était donnée à lui, ils n'avaient fait qu'un au son de leur cœurs. Elle lui avait promis d'être sienne, elle lui avait juré qu'elle serait Madame André Grandier, le plus beau cadeau qu'elle pouvait lui faire, elle qui proclamait encore quelques mois auparavant qu'elle demeurerait à jamais célibataire.

Oui, André avait été très certainement heureux ces quelques jours avant son décès. Mais Oscar se sentait coupable. Il aurait pu être heureux plus longtemps qui elle n'avait pas été aussi aveugle et idiote. Elle aimait André. Elle l'aimait sans doute depuis des années. Mais elle n'avait pas su le comprendre. Il était trop tard. André était parti avec cette piètre compensation pour toutes les années de souffrance qu'il avait enduré avec son amour contenu au plus profond de son être. Cela semblait pourtant lui suffire. Il était mort le sourire aux lèvres. Même en partant, il laissait un cadeau à celle qu'il avait admiré en silence pendant presque vingt ans. Il lui avait donné sa vie afin qu'elle puisse continuer d'exister

Oui, André avait sauvé Oscar en prenant cette balle à sa place. Cependant, Oscar avait l'impression qu'une autre, longue et froide, s'était figée à jamais dans son cœur. Son corps existait, mais son âme et son esprit étaient déjà froids. La meilleure partie d'elle était morte avec l'homme qui s'était éteint avec le soleil couchant. La femme qu'était Oscar était désormais un cadavre, il ne restait d'elle que le soldat. La douleur était insupportable et indicible. On lui avait arraché une partie d'elle, à vif. Elle savait que la plaie ne cicatriserait jamais. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Oscar adressa une brève prière à Dieu.

- Que votre doigt touche mon front. La Mort sera une délivrance. Mon agonie durera aussi longtemps que je vivrai.

André était mort. Et au fond, Oscar était déjà morte quand la Faucheuse alla la chercher pour la mener à son mari le lendemain matin.

Oscar était morte au moment même où André expira son dernier souffle de vie.

**FIN**


End file.
